The Golconda
This article is about the Interstellar Initiative. For more details about the Generation Ship, see here. The Golconda is the fourth Interstellar Initiative. It began on November 8, 3305 and ran until December 16, 3305.Frontier Forums: The Golconda - Overview of Phases The initiative began as an effort to provide aid to the inhabitants of The Golconda, an ancient Generation Ship discovered in the Upaniklis system near planet Upaniklis B 3. The vessel had remained isolated and self-sufficient for centuries, but was struck by the double misfortune of a viral outbreak and dwindling supplies, forcing the crew to issue a distress call and seek help from the galactic community. The colonists' call was answered and shipments of modern medicines succeeded in halting the outbreak, but the situation also attracted the attention of the Federation and the Empire. After engineering experts determined The Golconda could no longer support its population, both superpowers launched competing campaigns to build a new, permanent home for the colonists in Upaniklis, resulting in the construction of the Outpost Forester's Choice and the colonists accepting the Federation's offer of Federal partner status with full autonomy. Phases *'Phase One' **November 8, 3305 - November 14, 3305 **Upaniklis Vision Incorporated sponsors a Community Goal to provide aid to the inhabitants of The Golconda. Basic Medicines, Advanced Medicines, Aluminium, Ceramic Composites, and Semiconductors are requested for delivery to Fozard Port, Upaniklis. **A second CG is also announced to reduce criminal activity in Upaniklis by collecting Bounty Vouchers. **The CGs succeed, but the Empire and the Federation send Megaships, The Lucent Embrace and Keller's Resolve, to Upaniklis to exploit the situation. Both superpowers announce competing proposals for The Golconda's colonists: the Empire wants to build a Surface Port for the colonists and make them a full member colony, while the Federation wants to build an Outpost that would allow The Golconda to remain well-supplied and preserve its unique culture. *'Phase Two' **November 18, 3305 - November 26, 3305 **Engineering experts confirm that The Golconda can no longer adequately support its growing population. Captain Jonathon Forester and the The Golconda's crew reluctantly decide to abandon the vessel, but insist that the colonists remain together in one place. **The Empire and the Federation launch competing CGs requesting deliveries of Polymers, CMM Composites, Titanium, Beryllium, and Thallium to their respective Megaships, Keller's Resolve for the Federation and The Lucent Embrace for the Empire, in Upaniklis. The performance of the CGs will determine which superpower's proposal for The Golconda moves forward. **The Federation's CG prevails ahead of schedule and the Empire concedes defeat. Construction begins on the new Outpost, which will be named Forester's Choice after The Golconda's captain. *'Phase Three' **December 5, 3305 - December 16, 3305 **Forester's Choice and an accompanying Agricultural Installation are completed and begin operations. A new Rare Commodity, Apa Vietii, is also introduced there. The Golconda is moved to a new site just 30 kilometers away from Forester's Choice. **To celebrate their victory, the Federation offers a 30% discount on the Federal Dropship, Federal Assault Ship, and Federal Corvette, plus double reputation rewards for Federal Navy rank until December 16, 3305. GalNet Reports 05 DEC 3305 *The crew of the generation ship Golconda have migrated to their new home - the outpost Forester's Choice in the Upaniklis system. Following a successful bid to assist the Golconda crew with their relocation, the Federation arranged for transportation from the ancient vessel to the outpost now in orbit around Upaniklis B 3. Communication with the generation ship in the days prior to departure revealed a certain amount of trepidation among their people. But with centuries of space travel having exhausted the Golconda's ability to adequately sustain the colonists, the majority supported the decision to relocate. The Golconda's command staff also confirmed that they would continue distillation of the beverage Apa Vietii. This unique spirit will be on sale to traders from Forester's Choice. Professor Elizabeth Perez, head of anthropology at Orion Independent University, was on hand to observe the mass resettlement: "Many of the colonists openly wept as they stepped aboard the transport vessels, speaking words of thanks and sorrow to the Golconda itself. On several occasions, the emigrants broke spontaneously into song, with hundreds locked arm-in-arm. During the flight I overheard a group of youths chatting excitedly about the technology that would be available to them, perhaps ignorant of the significance of their journey. But most striking was the people's collective determination to maintain their unique culture, and to remain together as they enter this new chapter. It remains to be seen whether this society will retain its isolationist outlook or willingly integrate with the galaxy. We can only hope that these remarkable travellers from the past will be left alone long enough to explore 34th-century humanity at their own pace." To celebrate this historic event, the Federation has announced that a purchase discount will be applied to Federal ships between the 5th and 16th of December 3305.GalNet: Golconda's Inhabitants Migrate to Forester's Choice 24 NOV 3305 *The Federation has won the bid to provide the Golconda's population with a permanent home, beating a rival effort by the Empire. Both campaigns received support from the galactic community, but the initiative to create a new orbital outpost for the generation ship's inhabitants ultimately proved more popular than the construction of a planetary port. An official message from the Golconda confirmed that the colonists were impressed by the superpower's success, and have agreed to migrate to the outpost once it has been completed. The outpost will be named Forester's Choice to honour the captain of the Golconda, Jonathon Forester. The Golconda crew have also accepted the status of a Federal partner while retaining their autonomy. Congressman Harlan Turk made this statement: "We are proud to offer a fresh start to a society descended from the Federation's forebears. Their unique culture will continue to thrive among the stars at an outpost that enjoys Federal protection." Imperial Senator Ava Cornelius sent a message of goodwill to Captain Forester and his crew. She admitted disappointment at the Golconda's decision but wished the colonists peace and prosperity for the future. Supporters of the Imperial and Federal campaigns can now collect outstanding rewards from their respective megaships in the Upaniklis system.GalNet: Federation Delivers Golconda’s New Home 22 NOV 3305 *The inhabitants of the generation ship Golconda have offered a token of gratitude to authorities in the Upaniklis system for their recent help. The gift was a case of an alcoholic spirit labelled Apa Vietii, distilled only aboard the Golconda for many centuries. An accompanying note explained that the production technique has remained largely unchanged since the 22nd century. Analysis of the beverage confirmed it was safe for consumption, although nothing is known of the raw ingredients or distillation process. As yet very few people have sampled Apa Vietii, but the celebrated gourmet and critic Giles Cappelleo was invited to appraise the spirit: "Well, what a delight this is – to experience a previously unheard-of libation! Apa Vietii is refreshing on the palate with a smooth, crisp flavour, but delivers a vigorous thump to the senses once swallowed. If it ever becomes widely available, connoisseurs everywhere would surely adore it. The Golconda crew is sitting atop a potential goldmine!" Professor Elizabeth Perez of the Orion Independent University provided an anthropologist's take: "This is a significant gesture from a society that has been highly reluctant to interact with outsiders. Although their isolationist stance remains prevalent, offering Apa Vietii could be interpreted as the start of a cultural exchange programme prior to rejoining civilisation."GalNet: A Gift from the Golconda 18 NOV 3305 *The Empire and the Federation have announced rival initiatives to provide a new home for the crew of the generation ship Golconda. During the aid appeal by Upaniklis Vision Incorporated, engineering experts confirmed that the ancient vessel can no longer meet the colony's needs. While the Golconda was designed for long-term habitation, it lacks adequate facilities for the current population levels. After lengthy discussion, the Golconda's leaders have reluctantly decided to abandon the vessel. But the ship's captain, Jonathon Forester, has insisted that its population remain together in one location. The Empire has vowed to help the colonists complete the ship's original mission by establishing a planetside home. Senator Ava Cornelius summarised the campaign: "After generations in an artificial environment, we want to reward these travellers with a world to call their own, fulfilling their destiny after a millennium of adventure. Contemporary agricultural techniques will enable them to become a self-sustaining colony with full Imperial support." The Federation has taken a different approach, offering to create an outpost where the Golconda's spacefaring traditions can continue. This was outlined by Congressman Harlan Turk: "These people have the inalienable right to continue their current way of life. A modern outpost will offer vastly superior amenities while allowing their culture to remain intact, with facilities for new trade relationships within Federal market guidelines." Both superpowers have asked the galactic community to support their campaigns. Pilots can deliver polymers, CMM composites, titanium, beryllium and thallium to either of the megaships in the Upaniklis system: The Lucent Embrace for the Empire or Keller's Resolve for the Federation. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 18th to the 26th of November 3305. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Superpowers Compete over Golconda's Future 15 NOV 3305 *The discovery of an inhabited generation ship has attracted attention from both the Empire and the Federation. A recent trade appeal in the Upaniklis system provided the Golconda with emergency aid. Each of the superpowers has since deployed a megaship to the area, along with proposals for integrating the Golconda's crew into the galactic community. Imperial senator Ava Cornelius released this statement: "This remarkable thousand-year mission exemplifies humanity's indomitable spirit. We stand ready to help these colonists complete that mission by constructing a new planetary settlement exclusively for their use. There, they will finally be able to enjoy solid ground and open skies, in a colony that thrives under Imperial protection." Federal Congressman Harlan Turk outlined an alternative approach: "As the descendants of a generation ship launched from Sol, we view these courageous travellers as honorary Federal citizens. We therefore hold that they are entitled to remain a spacefaring commune as their ancestors wished, and intend to honour their traditional way of life with an orbital outpost to call their own." There has been minimal communication with the Golconda, and only a select few representatives of Upaniklis Vision Incorporated have interacted with the colonists. Assuming that the freshly donated supplies can fortify this micro-civilisation, vital decisions will need to be made regarding the Golconda's future.GalNet: Golconda Attracts Superpower Interest 14 NOV 3305 *The initiative in the Upaniklis system to provide the generation ship Golconda with essential supplies has concluded successfully. A statement was provided by Itsuko Harada of Upaniklis Vision Incorporated: "Sincere thanks to all traders who delivered medicines and emergency supplies, and also to the brave pilots who protected these shipments against pirate raids. Transfer of the goods to the Golconda has concluded, and I understand they were accepted gratefully." The medical supplies were accompanied by representatives of the Interstellar Health Organisation, who advised the colonists on their use. Team leader Dr Ivan Johansen commented: "Our antiviral agents are far more advanced than those on the Golconda, and early indications suggest patients are responding well to treatment. Hopefully we have halted the outbreak of what the colony calls 'the wasting kiss'." Reports from Upaniklis government insiders indicate that communication with the Golconda has become more frequent, particularly in regards to technological advancements. Local media coverage has fuelled public speculation that the colonists should abandon their ancient vessel and establish a new home in the system. Pilots who took part in the campaign can now obtain their rewards from Fozard Port in the Upaniklis system.GalNet: Golconda Receives Vital Aid 11 NOV 3305 *The culture of the generation ship Golconda has been examined by Professor Elizabeth Perez, head of anthropology at Orion Independent University. "Little is known about the Golconda's origins. There are no intact records of its launch, and the lack of archived blueprints suggests a privately funded colonisation attempt. But there's no doubt this microcosm of 22nd Century society will have diverged over the past thousand years. The inhabitants' language is entirely comprehensible, however, and their social structure is recognisable. Rigid security measures are in evidence, as one would expect from an isolationist culture. We also know there is a custodian tasked with ensuring the community's wellbeing, and a chaplain who provides spiritual guidance. All signs point to contentment with – maybe even an addiction to – their spacefaring existence." While audio messages recorded by the Golconda crew are available to the galactic community, only a select handful of individuals representing Upaniklis Vision Incorporated have been permitted to dock with the Golconda. Professor Perez travelled to Upaniklis to speak with them as part of her study. "Interviews with those who delivered supplies were fascinating. As one pilot put it: 'The loading procedures were done at top speed, hardly any comms chatter at all. Nobody on the Golconda entered the cargo bays before we left. I got the impression they were scared stiff of us.' History shows that isolated cultures can be irrevocably damaged by contact with outsiders. We must ensure that efforts to support the Golconda community do not destroy this unique bubble-colony."GalNet: The Golconda Generation 08 NOV 3305 *A generation ship with a living population has been discovered in the Upaniklis system. The ship's distress signal was initially picked up by a listening post. Investigating pilots were surprised to find that the ancient vessel - identified as the Golconda - had drifted into the uninhabited region around Upaniklis B. Generation ships are huge, self-sufficient craft from the pre-hyperdrive era, designed to deliver their original crews' descendants to uninhabited systems. Launched in the 22nd century, the Golconda has survived for more than a millennium as the home of a self-reliant society. But it is believed the vessel's outdated facilities are struggling to meet the needs of its crew. The inhabitants have reported a lack of maintenance materials and medical supplies, the latter made more pertinent by a virus sweeping through the ship. Itsuko Harada of Upaniklis Vision Incorporated gave the following statement: "These visitors have crossed incredible distances, entirely disconnected from the rest of humanity until now. Sheer desperation has forced these proud people to call for help – a disease referred to as 'the wasting kiss' is running rampant, and in a closed environment its effects may prove catastrophic. Understandably, the Golconda's people are reluctant to leave their home or interact with the rest of the galaxy, at least at present. They have gratefully accepted our offer of medical supplies and other materials, however." Traders are asked to deliver basic medicines, advanced medicines, aluminium, ceramic composites and semiconductors to Fozard Port in the Upaniklis system. Upaniklis Vision Incorporated is also offering bounty vouchers on wanted ships to deter pirate activity in the area. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 8th to the 14th of November 3305. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Inhabited Generation Ship Discovered 05 NOV 3305 *Pilots in the area are advised that the listening post around Upaniklis A 5 has picked up a scrambled distress signal. Telemetry suggests the broadcast originated from interstellar space. The message was sent via a modified transmitter comprised of obsolete technology. The signal has ceased, but the listening post has decoded what it can. Anyone willing to fly out there and investigate can go ahead and scan the listening post. - Poe Lanred, Upaniklis Vision Incorporated"Distress Signal Received", Local GalNet report in Upaniklis, November 5, 3305 05 NOV 3305 *The CEO of Rockforth Corporation has expressed regret at her company's role in the distribution of blight pathogen, which ravaged crops in hundreds of systems. In a statement to the media, Sylvia Rockforth insisted that the lack of proper oversight in the manufacture of EX7 fertiliser was an 'anomaly', inconsistent with the company's 'traditional commitment to quality'. "I offer my sincere apologies to everyone affected by the blight," said Rockforth. "The premature release of an ultimately damaging product is unacceptable. My company now has a great deal of work ahead to regain the trust of our customers and partners. The foundation of a restitution fund, using profits made from EX7, is the first step towards doing so. A review of decisions preceding the release of EX7 has resulted in the termination of several Rockforth employee contracts. This includes former marketing director Rex Whitlock. Rex's desire for career progression overcame his common sense, and his dismissal of regulatory practices placed billions of good people in danger." In other news, Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture has confirmed that thousands of markets across the galaxy will now stock its specialised agronomic treatment. "We have established the widespread manufacture and distribution of the treatment, ensuring availability in the event of a blight outbreak," said Dr Kane. "Additionally, data provided by IAA vessels indicates that we can accurately determine which areas of the galaxy are in need of agronomic treatment. One anomaly involved an unexpected call for supplies from the Upaniklis system, which will need to be investigated. But otherwise we are satisfied with our detection methods."GalNet: Rockforth Corporation Releases Apology Gallery File:The Golconda.png|The Golconda File:Keller's Resolve.png|Federal megaship Keller's Resolve orbiting Upaniklis A 2 b File:The Lucent Embrace.png|Imperial megaship The Lucent Embrace orbiting Upaniklis A 2 d File:Forester's Choice.png|Forester's Choice File:Forester's Choice and Agricultural Installation.png|Forester's Choice and its Agricultural Installation File:Golconda Initiative Decal.png|Golconda Initiative Decal References Category:Events